Nigiro Ikkan
was a Sushi Chef-Type HumaGear. He was turned into a Trilobite Magia by the Neohi Magia using the HumaGear hacking ability. After the Neohi Magia was destroyed, a new in-training model resembling Nigiro took his place and began learning to make sushi, starting over from the basics. History Aruto Hiden and Izu arrive at Magokoro Sushi, 3-star sushi restaurant, to deliver a Sushi Chef-Type HumaGear which will replace the Sushi Restaurant owner, Norio Uozumi, who is struggling to stay in the business due to his declining health. However, Uozumi does not want to have HumaGear as his replacement since Humagears don't have a heart to create delightful sushi. Yua Yaiba from A.I.M.S arrives and disapproves Uozumi's opinion. She argues that a tool can be used however the user wants to. Yua installs an A.I.M.S identification software to Nigiro, then orders sushi from Nigiro, which she proceeds to state is delicious. Later, Nigiro, along with Izu and Aruto, go to the printer room in Aruto's Office, where Izu gives Aruto the Biting Shark Progrise Key to help him fight the Neohi Magia. Nigiro asks if it is possible to have "heart" installed, but Izu answers no to the question. However, this gives Aruto an idea. They decide to visit one of Uozumi's ex-apprentices, who now runs his own sushi restaurant. There, they ask about Norio Uozumi. The ex-apprentice recalls that no one could keep up with the master as he explained that Uozumi is famous because he has a showy flying technique that he always performed in front of the customers. He shows them a recording of the technique as Nigiro records the technique into his memory. The next day, they visit Uozumi's restaurant again. This time, Nigiro performs Uozumi's flying technique and presents his creation to the owner. Uozumi tastes Nigiro's creation and decides to buy him, under the condition that Nigiro performs the technique 10,000 times to perfect it. However, the Neohi Magia attacks the City while using his HumaGear Hacking ability on the HumaGears nearby, infecting Nigiro and turning him into a Trilobite Magia. Aruto is shocked with what he saw, but Yua arrives and explains that a corrupted Magia can be rebuilt, however with its memories lost. After this, she transforms into Kamen Rider Valkyrie to fight a horde of Trilobite Magia. Uozumi reassures Aruto that he will once again teach the new Nigiro to create sushi, and then Aruto transforms into Zero-One to fight the Neohi Magia. The next day, a new model resembling Nigiro is sent to the sushi restaurant and begins learning how to make sushi with a now satisfied Norio Uozumi as his Mentor. Magia Form Behind the Scenes Portrayal Nigiro Ikkan is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Masaru Honjō in Kamen Rider Den-O , Kenta Takasugi in Kamen Rider Drive , and in Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **''Kamen Rider Zero-One: What Will Pop Out of the Kangaroo? Think About It by Yourself! Yes! It must be me, Aruto!'' Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased Category:Magia Category:Robots Category:Trilobite Monsters Category:Robot Monsters Category:MetsubouJinrai.net